1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical plug and socket connection with a connector and a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical plug and socket connections typically consist essentially of two parts, the electrical connector and the mating connector. Both the connector and the mating connector have a contact carrier with corresponding contacts, which are either contact pins or corresponding sockets. Depending on whether the contact pins or the sockets are located in the respective contact carrier, the pertinent connecting part is called a plug or a socket. For purposes of simplicity of description, and without the invention being limited thereto, it is assumed herein that the contact carrier of the connector has sockets, while the contact pins are located in the contact carrier of the pertinent mating connector. Of course, one of ordinary skill in the art would understand that the components may be reversed.
These electrical plug and socket connections and connectors are used in automation as a component of electronic equipment, sensors, actuators, and controls. In such connections, especially in connector models known as M12 and M8 connectors (i.e., standard connectors having a metric thread with a bore of 12 mm or 8 mm) in which three, four, five, eight or twelve contacts are widely used, electrical connectors or mating connectors are provided in a straight version and also in 90° bent version. In the latter version, the handle body of the electrical connector is bent by 90° so that between the lengthwise direction of the accommodated cable set and the lengthwise direction of the contacts an angle of 90° is formed. These electrical connectors and electrical plug and socket connections can either be freely fabricated or wired when finished, then the contact carrier and the cable set of the handle body are injected in place.
In the plug and socket connections, the method of connecting the connectors and the mating connectors to one another is known. For example, the connector may have a union nut that is screwed onto a thread, which has been formed on the outside sleeve of the mating connector. In this case, the union nut has an inside thread that corresponds to the thread of the mating connector. Alternatively, it is also possible for the union nut to have an outside thread so that the connector with the union nut can be screwed into the outside bushing of the mating connector, which has a corresponding inside thread.
Since these electrical connectors are often used in relatively rough industrial environments and they can be exposed both to vibrations and shaking as well as moisture or direct water spray, it is known to provide the connectors with a corresponding vibration guard, which is intended to prevent unintentional loosening of the union nut. Moreover, on the connector or the corresponding mating connector, a sealing element, generally a gasket, is provided that ensures reliable sealing of the contacts. Examples of electrical connectors with a vibration guard are disclosed in DE 42 05 440 C2, DE 197 21 506 A1, DE 198 30 659 C1 and DE 203 13 187 U1. The individual connectors differ in that the vibration guard is made with axial teeth or radial teeth. The teeth are generally formed between the union nut and the contact carrier.
One disadvantage in known connectors is that an increased expenditure of force is necessary due to the vibration guard when the union nut is screwed into or onto the outside sleeve of the mating connector. In practice, this often leads to the union nut being screwed tightly with a tool. As a result, the tightening moment can be so great that damage to the electrical connector, especially overly strong compression, i.e. “overpressing” of the elastic sealing element, occurs. “Overpressing” of the sealing element can lead to the sealing element being damaged so that the sealing element no longer maintains its sealing action or, in any case, no longer reliably and permanently maintains its sealing action.